Doux et vieux souvenirs
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Brook, qui vient d'arrivé dans l'équipage aux chapeaux de paille, repense à ses souvenirs, à Laboon... et à la personne qu'il a aimé (Brook X vous verrez si vous lisez ! J'aime les résumés...).


Ba me voilà de retour… parce que j'avais envie de jouer un peu avec Brook… un pairing étrange, je vous l'accorde… c'est juste un tout petit texte…

Titre : Très vieux souvenir

Pairing : Brook X vous verrez bien

Rating : K+ (pour une fois que je fais un truc gentillet. Et encore, je mets K+ Juste au cas ou.)

Base : one piece (t'en connais d'autres des mangas ou un squelette en afro qui fait de la musique ?)

Disclaimer : J'emprunte juste ces personnages à Eichiro Oda, je les lui rendrais, promis !

(Note : Ce texte est à situer quelques jours après l'arrivé de Brook dans l'équipage)

C'était un jour comme les autres sur Grand Line. Chacun des membres de l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, tellement routinière qu'il en devient inutile de les décrire.

Depuis l'arrivé du squelette dans l'équipage, il y a environ une semaine, cette routine était désormais rythmer par de douces mélodies, jouée au violon. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent était sans nul doute « le bon rhum de binks ». Après tout, c'était une vraie chanson de pirate !

Il adorait ses nouveaux amis, bien qu'il ait encore un peu de mal à comprendre certain. Mais bon, avec le temps, il apprendrait à les connaître.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ancien équipage. Il avait vécue pendant 50 longues années à ressasser son passé, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, sur son ancien bateau qui se dégradé de plus en plus. Il repensait à ses heureux souvenirs, pour ne pas céder à son envie de se jeter à l'eau pour mourir définitivement.

Car il avait une promesse à tenir. Il savait que Laboon l'attendrait, quoiqu'il arrive.

Puis les pirates aux chapeaux de pailles étaient arrivés, et, sans que lui ne demande rien, ils l'avaient sauvé. Ils avaient récupéré son ombre et sauvé de nombreuses autres vies.

Et, pour couronné le tout ils connaissaient Laboon et Crocus.

S'il avait encore eu des yeux, ceux-ci seraient littéralement sortis de leurs orbites en entendant ces mots.

Laboon, son meilleur ami, comme il l'espérait, l'attendait toujours.

Et Crocus… il était encore en vie. Comme le musicien avait était soulager en apprenant cela !

Le ressuscité, même s'il savait que jamais il ne pourrait l'avouer, avait bien plus pensé à lui qu'à la baleine, lors de toutes ses années de solitude.

Crocus. Celui qui, aux yeux des autres, était son ami. Mais dans l'intimité, il était son amant. Bien que son équipage soit très ouvert d'esprit, il n'était pas sur qu'ils apprécieraient de le voir s'attacher à ce point à quelqu'un, car ils pourraient penser que cela pourrait compromettre ses rêves de pirateries.

Evidemment, ce serait faux. Mais mieux valait se taire, et puis, qu'y a—t'il de plus excitant qu'un amour secret ?

Ils avaient eu un coup de foudre mutuel au premier regard, bien qu'ils soient tout les deux des hommes. Mais ils s'en fichaient, l'amour n'as pas de lois.

Durant l'année qu'ils avaient était ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparer. Le soir, ils s'embrassaient sous le soleil couchant, puis, bien souvent, ils montaient tout en haut du phare, là où, ils le savaient, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Le seul qui était au courant de leur idylle était Laboon, mais celui-ci ne pouvait bien sur le dire à personne. Et même s'il avait pu parler, il aurait sans doute gardé le secret.

Un an de bonheur, près de l'être aimer et de ses amis. Non, plutôt de sa famille en fait. C'était ainsi qu'il les considéré.

Mais, évidement, ils avaient dus se quitter. La nuit précédente son départ fut la meilleure que le musicien n'ait jamais passée.

Puis il est partit avec le reste de l'équipage, laissant la jeune baleine au bon soin du gardien du phare. Brook avait promis de revenir. Crocus avait promis de l'attendre en s'occupant de Laboon. Cette promesse, en plus de celle faite à Laboon, était restée secrète.

Il avait craint, à la suite de sa mort, de ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir.

Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de ses nouveaux amis. Ceux qui l'avaient sauvé. Ceux grâce à qui il pourrait tenir sa promesse.

Et, même s'il n'avait pas encore pue revenir, il savait désormais qu'il le reverrait, quoi qu'il advienne.

Grâce à ses nouveaux amis, ou plutôt sa nouvelle famille. A eux, il leurs avouerait sa relation avec l'homme en fleur.

Peut être pourraient-ils même se marié, Un squelette et un vieux avec une fleure sur la tête. Beau couple, n'est-ce pas ?

Brook éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

Il avait appris que vivre dans le passé ne servait à rien. Hors, cet homme était encore vivant et pourrait peut être faire partie de son avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Voila… je sais, c'était court... Une petite review quand même ?


End file.
